Winter Oath
by LittleKiTtyMeL
Summary: An oath is taken for certain commitment which makes vow inferior to it. When an oath is taken between two people, how strong will it be to lead the two to fight for their relationship?
1. Prologue

**~*Prologue*~**

My eyes widened because of nervousness and slightly terrified, as I looked at him, tightening his grip on my hand.

_Oh no. I know what he is going to do._

_He's dead serious._

I could feel him staring at me back but more of staring right through my soul and thoughts. The intense atmosphere is really making me feeling nervous by the second.

A loud emergency-bell-like noise ring inside of me like trying to tell me: _Alert Elsa! Alert! Commence mission now: Take back your hand before it's too late!_

In an instant flash, I try pulling back my hand, trying to free it from his grip but it was impossible, no matter how hard I tried. "Jack! Let go of my hand, please! Don't do this!" I literally screamed in desperation but it didn't seemed to get through him. He still knelt there, calm and determined by whatever decision he had made and I know that I don't like that decision one bit.

"Don't you fucking dare, Jack." I hissed softly to him, "You know what will happen if you make that shitty vow as my knight." I couldn't control my anger any longer but my power is currently shield against Jack as I know I can't hurt him. Snow slowly started snowing in the throne room, getting heavier and heavier as Jack spoke. It seems like a blizzard is going to happen very soon.

* * *

I glanced sideways and saw all winter residents staring, waiting for me to proceed. Their eyes filled with hope and disgust but I ignore them. I could feel the temperature dropping by every second, it's Elsa's doing because she can't control anymore. I calmly breathed in and look at her face as I am ready to proceed. Her face filled with desperation of wanted me to let go of her hand. Her face filled with pleas and anger, but I am not going to do as she wants. This is my decision. A fate that I choose.

_**"My name is Jack Overland Frost, chosen as a Guardian by the Man in the Moon and is now the Guardian of Winter. I promise to protect Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle and the next Queen in line to the throne of the Winter Court, with my honor and life. All her desires, wishes and everything are mine. If ever anyone is going to stand against her, my sword will be before her, risking my life for her. If I ever fail my duties to do so, my entire existence itself shall be perished."**_

A heavy blizzard started in the room by the time I finished but I shook it off to finish the pledge. I gently peck the top of her hand softly and a bright flash appeared, I felt a sharp burning pain on my chest. It was the mark of my vow to her.


	2. Notice 1

**Notice**

**Disclaimer of Characters**

Please do know that throughout the whole story all characters besides OCs (If there's any) are credits and rightfully belong to either ROTG or FROZEN.

* * *

**Point of View**

There will be a special P.O.V. created by me, which involves both 3rd POV and 1st POV in the story, happening at the same point. This might cause some confusion but please bear in mind to read through the guidelines given to avoid any misunderstandings, though normally it's just follow instincts and you will get the point.

* * *

**Credits to**

This story is inspired by ClearEyes (Her work : Of Cold Appearances and Warm Hearts is like one of the best freaking story ever. READ IT IF YOU ARE A JELSA FAN. It's finger-licking-good!) and an author called Julie Kagawa (Her works are awesome. I'm deeply in love with the Iron Fey series). I'm crediting them because both their awesome works inspired me to write this story.

**Misunderstandings**

To those who have read Ms. Kagawa's work, Iron Fey series, if you think I copied the whole 'vow' thing (Prologue) from her work, being a copycat, no. Like no. If you read properly, my version of the 'vow' is different, AND I would like to credit that part to her, PLUS as you can see, if you did read, I already credit her in the paragraph before. So please do not go all chaotic about it.

* * *

**Note by Author**

Thank you for reading the story if you did :) I seriously hope you enjoyed the story.

There will be a note like in around every few chapters to clear things up and reply to reviews if there are any.

I will try to make frequent updates of chapters every week or once in every two weeks as school's re-opening soon which makes things harder.

Again, thank you readers –bows-

* * *

**Facts you have to know about Winter Oath [Opening : Part 1]**

More like a FAQ Part XD Haha.

*These will be updated every chapter or notice for the reader's knowledge.

*A guideline (Of almost everything) might be created in the middle of the story, with full details, for further and much more advanced understanding.

~ Yes, there's the Winter Court, where Winter feys, spirits, etc. lives. The place is like Winter Wonderland with white snow (Like duh. Winter? XD)

~ Yes, Elsa's the next Queen in line to the throne of the Winter Court. What? How? Why? Stay tune in the upcoming chapters. No spoilers here :P

~ Apparently yes, there's a consequence for Jack and Elsa when Jack becomes Elsa's knight. This will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**Characters' Analysis Report**

*There will be in the future chapters

* * *

**Guidelines to How To Read**

_Italic – Thoughts / Speech, Chat_

**Bold – Important point / Screaming, Anger**

**Differentiate THOUGHT and SPEECH**

_It was useless.._ \- Thought

_"I am Jack Frost."_ \- Speech

There's a open speech mark for speech.

* Do note that these might change throughout the story but no worries, they will be stated in future notice.


	3. C1P1 The Library

**Chapter 1 : Part 1 - The Library **

_1st POV – Mystery Girl / Her thoughts as if she's using telepathy to tell the story / 3rd POV – Mostly narrating the Mystery Narrator Girl's Movements/ Surroundings_

"_Do you know why you don't take an oath?_" A smile curved on the young girl's smooth, porcelain face. Her hair was thick, brown coloured and shoulder length. Her big eyes were also but then darker shades of brown. "_I promise I will tell you a story._" She strode across the hall, stopping by in front of a very large door.

"_Welcome to the Library of Eternity, my Library,_" She turned around and opens the majestic door, like those in the 1800 hundreds which has those golden handles, revealing what seemed to be like a secret. Bookshelves about 10 feet tall, in the heart of the library, there was a box. Surprisingly, it wasn't huge.

She strode across, straightly, to the heart of the library, "_You would come across what's in the box in some parts of the story,_" she giggles, "_Don't worry._" She takes up the box with a hand, "What lies in this box is what lies ahead to be the future."

"_Want to hear a story? I have tons of stories, from bedtime stories to life-time stories._" She walks up the left staircase which was curving around the heart of the library. "_I have just the perfect story, but it's still incomplete._"

Just then, as the young girl is walking to collect the book, a little rabbit rush in. The little rabbit was dressed smartly, like the rabbit in Alice in Wonderland.

"_Miss_\- " The rabbit shouted out, in a pleading tone but then the young girl stopped the rabbit.

"_Quiet, rabbit. Don't spoil my name just yet. It will ruin the fun,_" she placed a finger on her lips as she glanced down on the rabbit who is hopping down the hall of bookshelves.

"_What is it you are in a hurry for that you have to interrupt? Can't you see the audience are waiting for a story?_" Her face seemed stern for a moment, staring at the rabbit.

"_It's the fragments! They have gone bizarre!_" The rabbit exclaimed in panic as the young girl gasps.

"_My, my. Isn't Alice in charge_?" She tilts her head slightly, crossing her arms.

_"She was! But it went out of control!"_

"Which fragment was it, rabbit? Speak."

"Winter Fragment."

The young girl felt as if something had to be done immediately as normally that's how one would react when there's an emergency but she just remained standing there, calmly.

_"I see."_ She narrows her eyes. "_Return back to the Mirror of Memories_." She turned around, continuing her search for the book.

"_But_-" The rabbit frantically pleading for help but was silenced.

"_What did I say? Don't worry rabbit, I will take care of it but now a promised story comes first."_

The rabbit looked like he was in a state of whether to leave or not but he decided to trust the young girl, then he bowed and quietly leave.

"_Sorry about that,"_ she smiled, "_You will know soon what it is about."_

She advanced to the top of the staircase, which was actually like a spiral around the circled bookshelves. It was actually a maze of staircases. If you take the wrong one, you would get stuck for quite some time, maybe minutes, hours, days, months or even years.

The top of the staircase that she had chose was a light blue door. The artwork on the door was magnificent, the details of the curve of the snowflakes seemed impossible for a mere mortal.

_"Ah. It's locked."_ She tried to turn down the handle as she chuckled softly._ "I guess it leaves me no choice for a perfect story."_ She turned around, facing the bookshelves. If you ever look down, you would be looking at darkness : it is certain that it is a death fall if you ever fall.

She held her hand, _"I summon thee, the Book of the Winter Hearts."_

In an instant, a glow appears above her palms and the glow starts to get bigger as there was a sudden strong wind. Slowly, a vivid image begins to form in the glow. It was a book. The glow burst, forming little snowflakes as sparkles. A thick ice-sheet, fragile book with silver metal-like curved in a heart shape in the middle of the book. From the touch of the book, you would know that it's still a new book. There was an empty heart socket in the middle of the book, with it's edge curved by the metal.

"_Seems like a key._" She doesn't seemed or even sounded surprised though.

She hugs the book tightly and jumps down the stairs, falling.

_No worries, I won't die._ She smiled warmly as her falling speed gradually slows down and she lands on a comfy sofa.

She looks at the book. "_I can't open it since it's locked, what a way to lock the incomplete story. Uh. Bummer."_ She sighs.

"_No worries. That won't stop me_," with that, she mumbled something quietly.

_"Let's begin the tale that I've promised."_

She touched the middle of the heart socket and a wild flash of snowflakes began to appear.

"_It seems unusual._" Her eyes narrows.

**_"The main characters are out of place."_**


End file.
